1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to retrieving apparatus. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a portable device utilized to extract sample water from the tank of a boiler feed water system or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
When generating steam for running turbines or the like in power plants or on ships, it is important that the quality of the boiler feed water is maintained. Factors such as salinity, chloride content, etc., if not controlled, can cause undo erosion of the boiler and/or turbine surfaces. When at sea, the quality of potable water must also be maintained. To insure consistent water quality, constant monitoring is imperative. Monitoring is usually accomplished by sampling and testing the water supply. Heretofore, water samples have been retrieved by lowering a receptacle known in the art as a thiever into a tank. A chain was attached to the thiever and the sample was lowered into the tank and brought up hand-over-hand. In some instances the thiever was attached to a sounding tape reel. Both of the above scenarios have proven to be tedious and clumsy in that the potential for sample contamination and spillage is great. The art would certainly welcome a portable system, which system would obviate all of the above noted deficiencies.
The systems disclosed in the related art and cited in the IDS art are either not portable, of relatively complicated design or not adapted to retrieve samples.
None of the cited inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a tool for the extraction of water samples as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.